Children enjoy playing with games and toys in the bathtub. However, there is no place to put the games and toys in the bathtub. Most people leave the games and toys outside the bath and bring the games and toys in when necessary. This creates a hazard as the occupant of the bathtub can slip or slide on the floor when they leave and enter the bathtub. Further, a parent must continually bring toys into the bathtub since the toys cannot be kept in the bathtub.